Dig Til Enden
by Siciella Darklight
Summary: Noruega sufre una traición de, quizás, la persona en quien más confiaba para sacar su nación adelante. Tras esto, se vuelve una persona fría e inexpresiva cambiando totalmente su actitud inocente y, en cierto modo, alegre. Pero alguien se cruzará en su camino con el objetivo de ayudarlo, protegerlo y mostrarle que no a todo hay que mostrarse indiferente.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí volvió Siciella Darklight con la prometida segunda historia de...de lo que sea que voy a hacer._

_No sé si lo dije en el primer fic que hice y que tiene que ver, en la segunda parte, con éste, que tanto este fic como el nombrado se fusionarán en una segunda parte, porque sí, porque se me ocurrió desde un principio._

_Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que la pareja es DenNor, una de mis siete favoritas junto con el BulRo._

_Sin más demora, ¡espero que les guste!_

**Capítulo Introductorio: Hielo**

_(POV Noruega)_

Yo tenía unos 12 años de edad física cuando todo esto empezó.

Iba caminando por mis territorios, curioseando hasta las piedras (recordando esto me acabo de dar cuenta de que era un poco inocente en esos tiempos), dirigiéndome desde los jardines del palacio hasta el interior de éste, pues mi rey me había citado para hablar de un asunto importante.

Pero cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta, oí una frase que me dejó helado.

\- Sinceramente, creo que si va a sumir a su país en la pobreza, no es de su incumbencia...es su culpa que sea un ser capaz de vivir tantos años como se le antoje- esa voz me sonaba de algo, intenté hacer memoria en ese momento- ¿que más dará que se lleve usted todas las riquezas y deje al jovenzuelo a merced de lo que ocurra, majestad?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que mi superior no sería capaz de eso.

\- Tienes razón...las riquezas de está nación serán mías, y las del resto del mundo.

Cuando escuché esas palabras de mi rey, sentí algunas lágrimas bajar por mis ojos, alertando a mi superior al escaparse un sollozo de mis labios.

Antes de que me viera, corrí hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y respiré profundo, intentando contener el llanto.

Y días después, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a congelarse poco a poco.

No volvería a confiar en nadie.

_Y esta es la introducción, tardaré un poco en subir el primero por motivos vacacionales e inspiratorios (?) pero espero que se hagan una pequeña idea con esta pequeña cosa, y que les haya gustado o que lo consideren aceptable._

_Ciao~_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Regresé! Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de ''Dig til Enden'', lamento mucho la tardanza, pero últimamente estoy algo ocupada y la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para adelantarlo._

_Sin más demora, he de decir que ni Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen_

_Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 1: Rebelde **

(POV Autora)

Al cabo de unas semanas, Noruega decidió plantarle cara a su rey, exigiéndole su dimisión del alto cargo de su nación.

Pero su superior era testarudo, y la ambición era más poderosa que su razón en aquellos momentos, así que en un acto de cobardía, llamó a sus guardias, quienes acorralaron al joven país con intenciones de acabar con sus "absurdas" ideas a base de golpes.

Mas el rubio consiguió esquivar los guardias y salió corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás...

Porque no volvería al castillo donde la corrupción era la dominante.

Decidió dirigirse al puerto, donde varios marineros se encontraban limpiando un enorme barco, y los cuales observaron a la nación plantarse frente a ellos.

\- Necesito el barco- dijo con voz calmada, aunque se notaba el tono de mandato en su voz.

Sabiendo como era el joven, los hombres empezaron a bajar del barco, colocando todo lo necesario en él y poniendo una tabla de madera para que el rubio se subiera.

Noruega suspiró y subió al barco, seleccionando varios hombres que lo acompañarían, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si debía confiar en ellos.

Y ahora me remonto al tiempo presente.

El noruego miraba, absorto en sus pensamientos, la nieve que caía desde el cielo, pues aunque se había vuelto un "rebelde" (si así podemos llamar a luchar contra la corrupción) acudió a casa de alguien muy particular para pedirle consejo.

\- Lukas...¿te encuentras bien?

Giró su rostro para encontrar a su fiel amigo mostrando un gesto preocupado hacia su persona.

\- Tino...- susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Así es, Tino Väinämöinen, la representación humana de Finlandia, era el único país que realmente era su amigo y no un interesado, tal y como él decía que eran los otros.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- murmuró volviendo a mirar el caer de la nieve.

El finlandés se acercó a la ventana y empezó a observar también la nevada escena.

\- ¡Me alegra bastante tener compañía!- exclamó alegremente el de ojos violeta- sobre todo si es la tuya Noruega~...

Pero calló de golpe al ver la helada mirada del rubio más alto.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAAH!- gritó aterrado.

Y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del noruego.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME MIRAS ASÍ SABIENDO QUE ME ASUSTA?!- preguntó temblando como un flan y soltando lagrimillas del susto.

\- Porque es divertido- contestó simplemente, riendo levemente.

Finlandia sonrió a pesar de todo, pues le alegraba el hecho de que Noruega se olvidara por un momento de sus problemas.

\- Lukas...me alegro que estés bien a pesar de todo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del mayor, poniendo uno de sus dedos en la empañada ventana a causa del frío.

\- Realmente, me gustaría que toda esa estupidez de la codicia y la corrupción acabara...

El oji-violeta lo miró melancólicamente, pues opinaba lo mismo que él en ese sentido.

\- Mira, yo ahora mismo no puedo pelear a tu lado por la libertad de tu nación, y lo siento por ello- dijo cabizbajo el menor, sintiéndose algo culpable por esto.

Aunque mantenía su rostro neutral como había hecho durante estos últimos tiempos, no pudo reprimir que una pequeña muestra de sorpresa se posara en su expresión.

\- F-Finlandia no...no importa- suspiró dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora al finlandés.

El menor de cabellos rubios le devolvió la mirada, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de confianza.

\- ¡Pero conozco a alguien de quien estoy seguro que te ayudará!- exclamó convencido poniendo una expresión de emoción- es un buen amigo y te ayudará...

\- Fin- interrumpió su compañero- ya sabes lo que pienso de la gente después de lo que pasó...

\- Pero Noru- insistió al de ojos zafiro- es de confianza, ¡me ha ayudado mucho a mí y a tí estoy segurísimo que también!

El noruego soltó otro suspiro, cansado de la insistencia del más bajo.

Mas había algo, un pequeño presentimiento, que le decía que quizás debería hacer caso al pequeño rubio e ir a hacer esa visita.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero sí que visitaría a ese supuesto amigo del finlandés.

\- Y...¿quién es ese amigo tuyo?- quiso saber, arqueando una ceja curioso.

El de ojos violetas rió un poco al recordar a su amigo.

\- Dinamarca, vive al sur de nosotros y por encima de Alemania- explicó brevemente- es buen amigo ¡y te ayudará si le dices que vienes de mi parte!

El oji-azul se quedó pensativo un momento.

\- Me lo pensaré...- suspiró colocándose el flequillo tras la oreja, para que no le molestara en los ojos.

Finlandia sonrió abiertamente, sabía que cuando Noruega decía 'ya me lo pensaré'...

Es que iría.

_Y hasta aquí éste primer capítulo, sé que los de éste fic son más cortos que los del BulRo, pero ando algo corta de inspiración y tiempo._

_Gracias por leer :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hoooolaaaa! Llevo como cinco meses sin subir capítulo (lo sé, lo sé, van a matarme xD). _

_Pero voy a compensar, lo aseguro._

_Lo primero será subir el capítulo 2, que por fin está terminado (falta de ganas e inspiración, creo que todos y todas sabemos como se pasa eso). Por eso, si la historia recibe un mínimo de cuatro favs más, subo el tercer capítulo hoy y, para compensar un poco más, hoy subo un pequeño one-shot de BulgariaxRumanía, por que sí._

_Sin más demora y disculpándome por la tardanza, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, ¡espero que les guste!_

**Capítulo 2: Idiota**

A la mañana siguiente, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para probar suerte, Noruega cogió sus pertenencias y, despidiéndose de Finlandia, tomó rumbo al puerto, a coger su barco para ir al sur.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado...

El barco, SU barco, no estaba...

\- Imbéciles, cobardes...- murmuró enfurecido el noruego apretando ambos puños y soltando un bufido.

\- Veo que tus hombres son más fieles a tu rey que a tí.

El finlandés apareció tras él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Frunció el ceño provocando un leve temblor en el oji-violeta.

\- ¡N-No lo decía con mala intención!- dijo aterrado- de hecho quería asegurarme que no tenías problemas para salir...

\- No importa- contestó tranquilo.

\- ¡Te llevaré! ¡Sube a mi barco!- le ofreció señalando un barco más o menos del mismo tamaño que el suyo.

Subió sin pensarlo dos veces, seguido por el menor que fue veloz hasta el timón del barco.

Durante el trayecto, ambos permanecieron en silencio, Noruega se sumía en sus más profundos pensamientos mientras que Finlandia dirigía el barco rumbo hacia Dinamarca.

Por un momento, el noruego pensó que la nación danesa podría ser de buena ayuda, pero poco después sacudió la cabeza abofeteándose interiormente por pensar en esas cosas...

Sabiendo que todos le habían fallado en algo...

\- ¡Oi Noru!

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

\- ¡Llegamos!

Miró a su alrededor, y vió como cientos de personas iban de aquí para allá en busca de sus barcos, seguramente cruceros o barcos turísticos de esa similitud.

\- Bien- captó su atención el más bajo- ¡sígueme y te llevaré a la casa de Mathias!

Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa al escuchar el nombre.

\- ¿Mathias?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Oh cierto!- exclamó el menor- Mathias Køhler es el nombre humano de Dinamarca.

\- Ah...

Tino observó a su compañero, quien caminaba con paso seguro y cara indiferente...

Mas el movimiento de sus dedos, delataba que estaba algo nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, verás como todo irá bien.

Aunque esas palabras lo tranquilizaran en cierto modo, el nerviosismo seguía ahí, pues no acostumbraba a conocer gente nueva.

Llegaron frente a la casa del amigo del oji-violeta...

Por lo visto éste vivía en una casa independiente a la de su superior, algo que a simple vista le pareció raro, pero no le importó demasiado.

Una mueca de confusión se posó en su rostro al ver que su compañero retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Me tengo que ir, y si Mathias me ve lo más probable es que me retenga en su casa- se disculpó como pudo- ¡él ya sabe que vendrás así que no hay problema! ¡Adiós!

Se fijó en como el menor corría en dirección al puerto, hasta que lo vió desaparecer y posó su vista en el timbre de la vivienda, dudando unos segundos si tocar o no.

Al final decidió pulsar el pequeño aparato, y esperó unos tres segundos antes de recibir respuesta.

\- ¡YA VA ~!- dijo una escandalosa voz.

Al abrirse la puerta, vió a un chico de cabellos rubios, un poco más oscuros que los suyos y puestos desordenadamente en punta, ojos azules como el cielo, llenos de alegría y entusiasmo, y el cual le sacaba unos cinco centímetros aproximadamente (si no más...).

\- ¡WUAAAAAH~! ¡¿TÚ ERES NORU CIERTO?!- gritó saltando y con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

\- Sí...- respondió tranquilamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante el apodo.

Un brillo de emoción se pudo apreciar en los ojos del más alto.

\- ¡WUUAAAAAAAAAAAH~!- exclamó saltando más repetidamente- ¡QUÉ LIIIINDO ERES! ¡Pasa, pasa por favor!

Un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del noruego, quien cogió su maleta y la llevó al interior de la casa.

La vivienda era bastante amplia a decir verdad, o al menos, esa era la impresión que daba el primer piso de la casa, y digo primer piso, porque había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo.

El danés se quedó contemplándolo con admiración, algo que le hizo incomodar al girarse hacia el nombrado.

\- ¡Fin no me había comentado que eras tan lindo~!- dijo repentinamente, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

Gruñó un poco, pues con ese idiota le esperaría una época de nervios...

___  
_Hasta aquí el capítulo número 2._

_Recuerden, 4 favs mínimo y subo tercer capítulo, sino no, y pasénse a leer el BulRo que subo hoy y comenten, en ambas partes._

_Gracias por seguir mis historias :)_


End file.
